The Namikaze blonds
by NEKO.NEKO.KYUUN
Summary: Minato is alive! is that a good thing? because naruto's life just became crazier.
1. tough men

It was a typical morning in the Namikaze household. Birds chirping, pale rays of the sun shining through the open window, lingering cold of the night, sleepy six years old blond, and another blond cooking breakfast in a pink apron.

Why his father kept wearing the stupid pink thing was lost to naruto. His father told him it was originally owned by his mother, kusina. But that did not explain the constant presence of the pink thing every time minato cooks.

He could have bought another one with a different color. But every time naruto suggest it, his father always kept being stubborn about keeping his apron. Naruto thought his father was just being sentimental, wanting to wear what kushina used to wear during cooking a meal. It may have made his father feel that she was with them.

But if you ask him, naruto was sure his mother would not be happy seeing his supposed manly husband in a pink apron.

But thank goodness it wasn't one of those frilly pink aprons. Naruto gave a little shudder at that. Yes,the apron was just pink, but besides that, it was only plain.

Naruto had to give his father credit though. Even with a pink apron, minato manage to still be manly. His daddy is after all, the hokage.

The little blond boy glanced at his father. The older blond was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath the pink apron and simple black sleeping pants. _'yep, daddy is the manliest, even with pink'_

A smile bloomed on the child's still sleepy face. But then, as quickly as the smile appeared, a mildly shock expression crossed his face. Blinking a few times as a thought suddenly struck his mind.

A small giggle sounded across the room. Minato turned in the direction of his son, pausing in his cooking. He was mildly confused by his son's sudden action but turned back to resume cooking, thinking it was probably nothing and his boy just remembered something funny.

The small giggle slowly turned louder until a full blown laughter suddenly broke out. Minato quickly turned his head back again.

"Is something wrong naruto?" minato asked, not bothering to hide his concern and confusion on his face.

Naruto stifled a few more laughs until he calmed down. "nothing daddy. I just thought of something really funny"

Minato smile at that. He can't help but be amused at his son's antics. "If you say so" he turned back to his cooking only to find that the egg was slightly burned.

"you are so eating this egg" he said, frowning slightly.

"aww! Your no fair daddy." Naruto pouted.

The hokage just chuckled and served the overcooked egg to naruto.

'**Tough men wear pink.'**


	2. tough men in dress

**Hello guys! Neko neko is back so soon eh? Hehe I forgot the AN last chapter so I upload this one soon. Well, neko is a beginner at writing, forgive my lack of skill. Feed backs, constructive criticism, and REVIEWS is welcomed and appreciated. MAY HAVE FUTURE SHONEN AI!**

**Guess what else I forgot last chapter? The disclaimer! How could I?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!**

**-Unto the chapter!-**

It was the middle of the day that the Hokage decided that he'll take a break from his paperwork and take his son shopping. His kid was in need of new pyjamas anyway. Really, it's not because he wanted to escape his work.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping son? We need to buy you pyjamas."

Naruto, who was playing on the floor inside the Hokage office, looked up to his father.

"Eh? But aren't you working right now daddy? Don't tell me you're trying to escape work again!" Naruto crossed his little arms across his chest and frowned, trying to look reprimanding, but failed miserably.

Minato chuckled at the cute pout on his child face "That may be, but you really do need another pair of pyjamas Naruto. You ruined one yesterday, remember?"

"Do we really have to?" This time, Naruto didn't hold off his pout. He may love shopping with his dad, but the women at the children clothes store (read: anywhere) always smuggles him with hugs and kisses. He like attention, don't get him wrong, but the hugs were too tight and they call him _cute._

NO. He wasn't '_cute'. _A manly guy like him is not cute.

Worse of all, they forced him in a _pink Lolita dress. _And his stupid father was just laughing the whole time, taking pictures, while his son suffers the seven levels of hell.

"Yes we have to have to. Kimiko-san and the others will certainly be pleased if we visit them for a bit." The older blond smirked at the panicked look his son gave him.

"NO! If they found me, they will force me to wear more pink things!" not even finished screaming, Naruto darted at the door, hoping to escape his sadistic father. To his surprise, Minato was already in front of the door, blocking the chibi's escape path.

"What's wrong naru? It's not that bad you know." Minato reached at his pocket and fished out a wallet. He flicked it open staring at a photo of his son, and of course, the kid was wearing the pink Lolita dress.

In the picture, it showed a beet red Naruto cradling a huge white teddy bear, hoping it was somehow hiding his embarrassing dress. This obviously failed, because it only managed to make him more adorable.

The dress, on the other hand, had round and fluffy skirt and ended on the boy's knees. Naruto even had a cute headpiece to complete the outfit.

"You were so cute!" Minato showed the picture to Naruto, who blushed instantly.

The boy managed to calm his embarrassment and summoned a death glare. "_I 'am not cute."_

The Hokage was unmoved by the glare sent his way and just chuckled and smirked at him back

"Why not Naruto?" Minato said teasingly

"Because I 'am a man, and tough men are not_ cute"_

The smirk on the Hokage's face turned to a big grin. "But Naruto," he began, the grin widening

"_tough men wear pink."_


	3. Uchihas and Blonds

**Neko neko is back! Thank you for reading my fic, *bows***

**For the next couple of updates, I'll start introducing more characters. The first one is Sasuke. ****You guys can choose who will be the next one! ****Well, all 12 of them are already here, but I will be going back in the past to show exactly how Naruto met them. **

**VampireDoll666 wants to see Naruto in the Lolita dress, so I will try to draw him! It may take time, but it will come!  
****ellainaparker**** requested a longer chap. So here you go! **

**Feedbacks, constructive criticism, and reviews are welcomed!**

**-Unto the chapter!-**

"Today's breakfast is bacon and eggs!" Minato said cheerfully and served the plate to Naruto.

Immediately after the plate was placed in front of him, the little blond began to inhale his food with the usual gusto. Minato, already used to this, just sat down and began to eat his own meal in a more moderate pace.

"Do you want me to take you to the park today?"

Naruto only nodded vigorously, considering his mouth was full.

"Then, the mighty warrior is ought to finish his meal first." Minato said in a knightly voice.

Naruto gave a happy noise, recognizing that they were playing _that _game. He turned back to his plate, finishing it in a record time. He scooped his own dishes and placed them by the sink and hurriedly went upstairs to change.

A few moments later, Naruto came back wearing an orange hoodie, the one with cat ears on it hood. "I'm ready daddy!" he chirped happily.

"Let's go then!" the other blond said, opening the door to let his son pass. Naruto darted out of the house, only to be stopped by his father when he grabbed him by his orange hood.

"Not so fast Naruto." He turned back to the door to lock it and made a few hand signs to activate the seals surrounding their house.

"Are you done daddy?" the impatient blond said, tapping one foot repeatedly.

Minato turned back to his son and offer his hand. Naruto happily took it.

**N-A-R-U-T-O-U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E**

Minato kept his hold on his son's smaller hand, listening and smiling at him while the other excitedly chattered non-stop about his friends in the park.

The Hokage often glanced warningly at some villagers who would look at his son with the slightest frown at their faces. Some of them were full out glaring at something, but rarely at his son. Those who do, was thrown a death glare one hundred times more frightening than their own.

A few brave –and foolish villagers would even sneer at his son or mumble inaudible things under their breaths.

Minato sighed internally, even with his presence –_the _Hokage a number of the people still have the audacity to show contempt to his son.

If that day, he died trying to seal the Kyuubi, he didn't want to think about what kind of treatment his child would receive.

Thankfully, the majority of the people were still nice. They would often smile at Naruto and would bow respectfully at the Hokage. Some vendors would even hand a fruit at Naruto, knowing the huge appetite of the boy.

"Dad! We're here." Naruto said impatiently. He stopped talking to his father for a while now, seeing as he was clearly not paying attention and his mind elsewhere.

"Oh." Minato said, blinking as he was interrupted with his thoughts.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged at his father's arm. "Come on!"

The man let his son drag him to the park. He saw a dozen children there, playing and talking to each other. Quickly stopped what they were playing and rushed up to Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot! Do you wear nothing but orange?!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto and Hokage-sama."

"Naruto-san.. It is nice of you to be with us today."

"Hey, dude!"

"N-Naruto-kun h-he hello."

"…"

"AHHH! Ototou!"

"Want some chips?"

"heh. Troublesome blond."

"Hello guys! I went with daddy today." Naruto said with a big grin, pointing as his dad. Many of the children seem surprised. They turned to where the small finger was pointing, and sure enough, the Hokage was standing beside their friend. Various apologies were given before a proper greeting was given to their leader.

A gentle smile graced the older blond. The kids turned to their friend again, thinking that the Hokage wasn't offended, but before they can speak, an eerie laugh resounded throughout the park. They spun their head back to the Hokage, only to realize that his expression darkened and the creepy laugh was coming from him.

"You little bad kiddies don't think that 'sorry' is enough, do you?" He gave another creepy laugh, stepping forward to the children.

Some of them gave an 'eep!' some, just went stiff. Another step from their leader made all of them step back. Naruto, who was just silently amused the whole time, finally gave in and giggled before he broke running in the direction of the park's playground.

They turned their heads to the running figure of the blond boy. The sound of a dark laugh made them whip back their gaze to the other blond. This time, Naruto's father was two full steps closer, hand raised to the air and fingers curled slightly to make them look like claws.

They decided that following Naruto's example was the best course of action –for the first time.

.~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~.

He graduated academy at the age seven, mastered sharingan at eight, passed the chunin exams at ten, and now an active member of the ANBU Black Ops.

Uchiha Itachi is truly a force to be reckoned with.

But there is this _tiny_ problem that he can't figure out regardless of his many titles and accomplishment. This _tiny_ problem is in the form of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was just so anti-social. He did not have friends, even with the numerous times he had brought his brother to the park, or anywhere that have people he can socialize with. Just so he can gain a few friends his age.

Itachi really isn't one to talk, but that was exactly it. Sasuke was acting the way he used to when he himself was Sasuke's age. And while Sasuke grows, he will gradually close himself to people. Just like Itachi.

So out of concern and care for his little brother, Itachi would always insist that he go play with other children, but his little brother would stubbornly refuse all his requests.

A stubborn brother is not enough to deter Uchiha Itachi. Definitely not.

So in an innate persevering trait natural to an Uchiha, he bothered his brother about it _every day._

"_Sasuke, how about I take you to the park to play with your peers?"_

"_Sasuke, how about I take you to the park today? You refused me yesterday."_

"_Sasuke, how about I take you to the clan's playground? There are many Uchiha children your age…."_

"_Sasuke, how about you come with me in the market? I know this child your age named…."_

"_Sasuke, how about the park…"_

"_Sasuke, how about you come with me in Shisui's house? He has a brother your age named…."_

"_Sasuke, how about you have a sleep over at Shisui's house? His brother is…."_

"_Sasuke, how about you go meet the Hokage's son…."_

"_Sasuke, how about the Inuzuka's…."_

"_Sasuke, how about our neighbour's dog named.…"_

And then Sasuke snapped.

"_ITACHI! SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! IF YOU DON'T, I SWEAR I'LL SHOVE A PIPE AT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON WORTHY OF TELLING ME I NEED A FRIEND! YOUR SOCIAL ABILITIES ARE WORSE THAN MINE, IT'S PRACTICALLY CRAP!"_

A pissed off little brother who told _him_ to shut up and _he_ wasn't worthy of something, threaten _him_ in causing bodily harm, and compared _his_ social ability to crap, all in one statement can deter Uchiha Itachi. Definitely.

It was also added bonus that the dog suggestion and Sasuke's outburst were made over dinner. So obviously, their parents were present. Their mother almost fainted.

And he _swears_ he heard their father laughing.

so that is why Itachi found himself sitting in the playground's swing, his elbow resting in his knees, and a hand supporting his head. It has been a week since the whole dog-be-your-friend incident, and Sasuke already cooled off. So when itachi asked his brother if he wanted to come with him to the park, _just to get some fresh air, _Sasuke complied.

The two of them have a pretty good view of the playing children with the _Hokage._ Why their leader was playing with children instead of keeping world peace, Itachi doesn't know.

The Hokage have two girls carried under the armpits on his right hand, while he has another little girl in the left, carried in the same fashion. The girls were the damsel in distress needed saving by their male friends, that was apparently acting as the warriors.

A round boy tried to tackle the Yondaime, but the blond dodged him in the last second. The boy fell on the grassy ground with a resounding 'thump'. The Hokage then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

On the other side of the park, the parents of the children continued to laugh. Many of them were clutching their stomachs and grasping for air. Some were even taking pictures.

'_Hmmm, good blackmail material.'_

He could hear Sasuke letting off a few snickers. He couldn't blame him; even itachi was amused by their antics. Black eyes resumed watching the scene. Itachi could recognize that many of the kids playing with the Yondaime were either a heir or a heiress of a clan.

'_Wait, clan heirs and heiresses?_

Itachi hurriedly glanced at the laughing parents, and sure enough, most of them were clan heads, if not, famous high ranking ninjas. He could even see Hiashi –the current clan head of the Hyuuga, standing at the park's bench, taking photos.

'_Don't those people have something better to do?'_

A loud yelp from the Hokage made the older Uchiha glanced back to the playing group. The Yodaime was rubbing his shin with another foot, seeing as his hands were full.

"Hey! Who was the naughty boy that kicked _and _thrown a rock at my shin?!" the Hokage said indignantly. The only response to his question was another volley of rocks thrown his way.

Itachi could hear Sasuke gave another chortle. The older Uchiha was half tempted to ask his little brother if he wanted to join them, but promptly brushed off the idea.

The young ANBU heard light footsteps coming closer. He faced the direction which it was coming from, and saw the Hokage's son approaching them.

"Can I do something for you Naruto-kun?''

Naruto gave him a smile "nothing, Itachi-san. I'm just here to greet you."

Itachi noted that Naruto only seems slightly winded, as opposed to his friends who were panting quite heavily.

The blond turned to face Sasuke "You must be Itachi-san's little brother then," a brighter smile formed in his lips as he extended his short arms to Sasuke. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke, my name is Namikaze Naruto"

Sasuke stared at the hand outstretched in front of him, before he grunted and pushed the hand away. Naruto was not expecting that kind of reaction. He stared at the other's face, one eyebrow raised.

The Uchiha just ignored him, his head turned away from Naruto. It was clear he wasn't going to talk"

Itachi decided that he would save Naruto from further awkwardness. He stood up and went to where Naruto was. "Sorry Naruto, my little brother is… a bit shy, you see."

Naruto's expression turned thoughtful. He was silently contemplating what to do with a shy kid like Sasuke. Suddenly, he turned to face Sasuke again, this time his smile change. Before, it was big and cheerful, but now it was a calming and gentle.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand that was gripping the chain on the swing. He gave the limb a gentle tug, one that meant to encourage rather than to insist.

"If you don't like playing with many people, how about you just play with me?" he gave the hand he was holding another soft tug.

Sasuke stared at the small hand griping his own, brows furrowed. He suddenly yanked his hand away. "I don't need someone like you to play with me."

Naruto's smile didn't falter. "Come on Sasuke, you wouldn't know until you try. If you want you could choose what game we play!" Naruto went to grab Sasuke's hand again and gave it another tug. The tug was still gentle, but more firm this time

"I said I don't need you!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto. He yanked his arm again. "Leave me alone." He gave a glare at the blond.

Naruto just looked at him. He was slightly shocked that he was shouted at, but the smile returned once again.

'_This kid is like his father, patient as a saint. At this rate, Sasuke might finally give in.'_

"I don't get it Sasuke. Why do you hate playing with me?"

"Because you are a dumb idiot. I already said leave me alone. " Sasuke scoffed "how many times do I have to say that? Or are you deaf on top of being dumb?"

Itachi heard a resounding snap. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"If you haven't figured it out, I was trying to be nice, _Sasuke-sama_. Or are you dense on top of being a spoiled brat?" Naruto retorted mockingly.

"What did you said!?" Sasuke shouted, standing up from where he was seated in the swing.

"Oh? Is Sasuke-sama deaf too?"

"YOU DUMB BLOND!" the taller boy grabbed the front of Naruto's hoodie, pulling him slightly closer to him.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, BRAT?! Naruto also grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt to glower at him.

'_Or maybe not…' _

"What is going on here?" the worried voice of the Hokage flitted through the loud voices of the two fighting children.

"I was just going to stop them Hokage-sama," Itachi gave a small bow before raising his head again "my brother provoked Naruto-kun by insulting and refusing to play with him."

"Is that so?" Minato surveyed the fight in front of him, before he chuckled softly.

The two little terrors were rolling on the ground, biting and clawing at each other. "How cute, Naruto's first puppy fight. I need a camera." He gesture for Hiashi to come. The Hyuuga clan head was now sitting in the park's bench he used to be standing up with, long done collecting blackmail materials.

"Should we stop them sir?"

"Why should we? Your brother needs a friend, does he not? But if the stubborn little Uchiha doesn't want one, we'll get him a rival first." The Hokage smiled, feeling proud of his logic.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Hiashi arrived at their side and silently handed his camera, knowing already what their leader want from him and what it was for without asking. Minato thanked the man and proceeded to take pictures.

'_I wonder if I can get a copy from the Hokage..."_


End file.
